Tu me llenas de esperanza
by Lizarman
Summary: Esta es una historia romantica entre Lizarman y Sophitia. Es la traduccion de la version catalana, para los k no sean de mi zona


Me llenas de esperanza

Sophitia entro rápidamente en el sepulcro.

Entró ligeramente, Ese lugar estaba plagado de monstruos, un movimiento en falso y le cogerían.

Entró en una sala grande, estaba llena de armaduras colgadas en filas ordenadas por tallas, también habían unes duchas y pequeños espacios para sentarse, ¡era un vestidor! Si no salía de allí pronto podría entrar algún lizard en cualquier momento, pero no entró ninguno, ya habían tres.

No podía distraerse; eres adolescentes, se podía notar en que eren un poco mas bajos que la mayoría, y por que no eren tan musculosos; seguramente harían cualquier cosa para obedecer a sus hormones.

Intento desenvainar la espada, pero estaba encallada, rápidamente los animales la cogieron y le quitaron la ropa haciéndola pedazos.

            -¡No! ¡Dejadme!

Mientras uno la subjetiva por detrás otro se preparaba para penetrarla; el tercer estaba sentado en una pared mirando el espectáculo y masturbándose.

            -¡Ni se te acuda!

Consiguió coger la espada del lizard que la sujetaba y con un rápido movimiento le corto "las intenciones"

            -¡GUIAAA!

El tercero se levanto y va lanzo su arma hacia el cuello de su compañero, el se quedó clavado en una pared; tenían la costumbre de matar a los mas débiles y los mutilados; ahora el ocuparía el puesto de aquel pobre.

            -¡Déjame! ¡déjame!

Admiro a su pobre víctima, estaba tan ocupado en el asunto que no se dio cuenta de que una espada lo havia muerto a el y a su amigo...

            -¿Estas bien?

            -¡Aeron!

            -Sophitia, siempre te he de sacar las castañas del fuego.

Le salto a los brazos, Aeron Claws havia recibido la misma misión que ella, eliminar la espada maligna, pero Aeron fue poseído por la semilla del mal, mas tarde una secta maligna lo va capturó y se transformó en el 1º de todo un ejercito de Lizardmans, unos seres malvados y sanguinarios, que obedecían al sumo sacerdote de la secta.

Se besaron, durante unos segundos que parecían eternos Sophitia pudo olvidar la razón por la cual havia venido a aquel lugar.

            -Todavía no me has respondido.

            -Si, ahora si.

            -Ven, te acompañaré a mi habitación  nadie se atreve a entrar ahí.

En unos momentos ya eren ahí, se toparon con algunos lizards, pero ni tan solo levantaron la mirada, se notaba que Aeron era un líder, eso les ayudó.

            -Aeon...

Ell se quitó la armadura, era una habitación pequeña, una cama de madera con unas sabanas llenas de remiendos y agujeros por todas partes.

            -Esto se puede considerar una suite, los otros duermen en una comuna húmeda y sin otra fuente de calor que una manta para cada uno...

            -Yo... Lo siento...

            -No te preocupes, solo son seres vacíos de conciencia, solo viven para obedecer al sumo.

            -Y tu?

            -Yo... un tiempo fui un ser humano, todavía tengo conciencia, pero no es suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra el sacerdote.

            -No, todo ser con conciencia puede luchar.

            -No sin esperanza.

            -¡¿Como?!

            -Yo... Mira, lo único que me llena eres tú, si no fuera por ti ya no estaría aquí; esta es la verdad.

            -Aeon...

            -¿Mhf?

            -Yo, hoy no he venido por ti, he recibido una orden divina, y yo...

            -¿No decias que todo ser con esperanza puede luchar?

Ella no lo soportó, se lanzó a llorar.

            -¿Que te pasa?

            -Mi misión es... matar al sacerdote.

            -Saves que no te lo puedo permitir.

            -Ya.

            -¿Y que harás?

            -Pues... Improvisaré, de momento, háblame de ti, por favor.

            -Yo, cuando era humano, ostia, parece que haya pasado un millón de años, yo, la verdad es que era bastante egoísta, cuando recibí la misión de acabar con la espada maligna solo pensaba en la recompensa que me darían los dioses; supongo que por eso me pudo poseer la semilla maligna, el sacerdote me va transformo en esto, mas tarde te conocí a ti, me devolviste una alegría que creía perdida, la de vivir, y no te lo  perdonaré nunca.

            -Burro.

-Y bien, ahora estamos hablando de nuestras cosas...

No es tuvieron que decir nada mas, después de que ella le saltara a los brazos hicieron el amor, cuando acabaron, el estaba tumbado, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados, guardando el recuerdo del calor de su compañera, para un ser de sangre fria, el calor es un gran placer, ella comprendió un mensaje que el le lanzaba, decía "ve, cumple tu misión, yo me quedaré aquí, mientras tenga esperanza, lucharé.

            -Aeron...

Puso la cabeza en su pecho, sentía el latido de su corazón, cálido, amable... familiar.

            -Por favor...

            -De acuerdo, volveré.

Ella lo besó y se fue.

Corrió hasta la sala principal, en un trono, situado en el centro, estaba el sacerdote, tenia que aproximarse con cuidado, a poco a poco se aproximó, la sala, era vacía, solo iban los guardias si el los llamaba, desenvainó la espada, ¡mierda!, ¡el ruido advirtió al sacerdote!

            -¡Guaridas! ¡A mi!

Inmediatamente se presentaron dos lizars, un enfrentamiento corto y sobtado, un baño de sangre, y una sola figura de pie, Sophitia.

            -¡¡¡AERON!!!

            -no...

El se presentó, llevava el pecho al descubierto, caminaba de manera solemne, no dijo nada, Sophitia sabia lo que pasaría, ambos en posición de ataque, y de nuevo, uno corriendo en dirección al otro, un intercambio sobtado de golpes de espada, en el cual Sophitia tenia una superioridad sobrenatural, Aeron se dejaba ganar, y, casi de manera predestinada, la espada de la chica perforo el pecho de el.

            -¡NO!

Ella es va girar, cogiendo la espada de uno de los guarias, con un solo golpe el sacerdote cayó muerto.

Volvió a aquel cuerpo.

-Aeron...

No respondía.

            -¡¡Merda!!, ¡¿De esta forma me recompensáis?! Yo os he obedecido, ¡¿y esto es lo que recibo a canvio?! ¡¡Se ha acabado!!

Lo abrazó...

            -(gasp)

¿Que havia sido eso?

Otra vez.

Era, como un latido.

            -¿Aeron?

No, el seguía muerto.

De nuevo.

            -No puede ser...

Fue casi tan corto como un relámpago, pero lo vio tan claramente...

Un cuerpo.

Pequeño.

En una especie de bolsa.

Una bolsa dentro de su cuerpo.

Un niño.

Mientras le abrazaba, el alma de Aeron dejo su cuerpo, y entro en el de Sophitia.

Ahora seria libre.

Ella salió de esa pequeña muestra del infierno, cruzo salas donde monstruos se retorcían de dolor, una llena de huevos, unos huevos que estaban agrietados, eso era provocado por la muerte del sacerdote.

Aeron se havia salvado.

Ella emperezaría un nuevo viaje, no sabía donde, tampoco le importaba.

Aeron estaría con ella, y eso era todo.

Traducción acabada el Viernes 4 de Julio del 2003

Fic acabado el Miércoles 4 de Junio del 2003

Este es el 1r fic que acabo, pero no el 1r que empiezo, mentes escribía este deje parado un tiempo el 1r, #Sonic_Rol, quiero colgar decir que esta traducción la hice a raíz de que poca gente habla el catalán, mi lengua materna, agradeceré a cualquier persona que lea la versión en catalán, sobretodo si no la habla, ya que aunque no puedo ofrecerle nada, simplemente que el solo hecho de leerlo es un apoyo a las lenguas minoritarias, independientemente de si habéis visto la otra versión, gracias por leerlo. La verdad es que no soy muy aficionado a los fics románticos, de echo este tenia que ser un fanfuk (lemon) pero me puse a retocarlo y se me fue la mano...

Poca cosa mas, si alguien podría ayudarme a pasarlo al francés se lo agradecería enormemente, si no da igual, para contactar conmigo podéis buscarme en el canal #Sonic_Adventure del IRC-hispano con el nick Lizarman, mandarme un e-mail o vía messenger por la dirección Lizarman@hotmail.com, a mi web es: 

Muchísimas gracias.

Joan Olivera

Autor, webmaster y catalán.


End file.
